


Through The Window

by garseeya



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garseeya/pseuds/garseeya
Summary: Just a short, follow-up to my friend LadyKatAstrid’s fic, “Should've Seen That One Coming.”Thanks for writing that for me! It did the #BrokenLegAU (aka the AU I never wanted/intended to coin) proud haha.This fic can function as a stand-alone but I highly recommend reading LadyKatAstrid’s fic first (along with her other bomb ass fics while you’re at it!).Happy reading!
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Through The Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKatAstrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Should've Seen That One Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673466) by [LadyKatAstrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid). 



“Are you sure you’re gonna be alright?” Viney heard a familiar voice speak from just outside a small window of the cafe in which she sat. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. It doesn’t even hurt that bad anymore,” Viney heard a second voice say; a voice that made her heart flutter. That must be her, the brunette thought with a grin. Leaning forward in her chair just enough to peek out the window without being caught, the multi-track girl was greeted by the familiar sight of long, sleek green hair carefully woven into a perfect braid. “Emira...” Viney hummed to herself with through a soft smile. 

“What?” Viney heard the first voice speak once more as she caught sight of her best friend’s boyfriend, Edric Blight. “No, not your leg, dummy, I mean ‘are you sure you’re gonna be alright’ as in, are you sure you’re not gonna get nervous and blow this all to hell?” Edric said with a knowing smirk. 

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, little brother,” Emira scoffed as she rolled her eyes. 

“Hey, I’m not the one who had to break my leg just to get a date with the person I liked - a date you didn’t even end up being the one to ask for,” Edric shrugged as he ushered to the cast on his sister’s leg. “And besides, you’re older by what? Two minutes? I would hardly...”

“Older is older,” Emira interjected exasperated as Viney quietly giggled to herself before leaning back in her seat. 

It had been a little over a week since the fateful accident that had finally brought Emira and the multi-track girl together. Having been pushed out of the way of a stampeding beast by one of the green haired girl’s illusions in just the nick of time, Viney found herself spared from the level of grotesque injury Emira had so valiantly taken on her behalf. Thinking back on the shock of seeing the green haired girl tumbling across the ground before skidding to an abrupt halt, the brunette couldn’t help but shake her head. What was it with these Blight girls and so willingly accepting great bodily harm to save the girls they liked, Viney asked herself as she rolled her eyes with a smirk, thinking back on the similar fate Emira’s younger sister had suffered for her crush. 

Not one to lie to herself, however, the multi-track girl couldn’t help but feel her heart warm at the deed, finding retrospective humor in the sudden bout of courage the girl who had been so scared to talk to her had suddenly found. Its not like Emira hadn’t tried on multiple occasions to approach her before, and to her credit, many of those times she had started out strong with an arrogant swagger that Viney found hard to ignore. Though initially unsure of what to make of the girl, she soon found herself head over heels for the Blight, her smile and laugh being nothing short of intoxicating. 

Slowly but surely Viney found herself wanting to learn more and more about the green haired girl, Emira’s nerves be damned. As such, finding herself face to face with the green haired girl in the beast keeping field had her stomach doing flips as she listened to the green haired girl fumble with her words only moments before fate would violently intervene. Had it not been for the extremely abnormal angle in which Emira’s leg had twisted, the brunette was certain she would have scooped the heroic dumbass up in her arms in thanks. 

“Welp, I guess I’ll be heading out then since it seems like this pep talk is going nowhere fast,” Viney heard Edric laugh through the window, pulling her from her thoughts. “I have to go meet up with Jerbo anyway.”

“Please do,” Viney heard Emira breathe a sigh of relief as she once again leaned forward to peek out the window. “Titan knows you’ve helped enough.”

“Twas my pleasure, big sis,” Ed grinned as he gently elbowed his sister before turning to depart. “Have fun and good luck,” the green haired boy said before looking over his shoulder with an evil grin, “or as they say, ‘break a leg’.”

“Edric!” Viney watched Emira groan as her brother scurried away, faint laughter trailing behind him, the beast keeper struggling to stifle a bout of laughter herself. Watching Emira breath a final sigh, Viney once again sat back in her chair, pulling away from the window as she quickly smoothed out the folds of her shirt and tightened her bun as she waited for her date to make her way in. Hearing the small bell of the cafe door ding as it opened, Viney felt her heart race as she turned and saw Emira enter. Sporting a short sleeve yellow dress that complimented her hair and highlighted her eyes, the beast keeper found her to be nothing short of stunning. 

“Oh wow...” Viney muttered to herself as she idly watched her date look around before acting. “Em! Over here!” Viney waved with a light shout, her words met with a deep red blush that quickly spread across the Blight’s face. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t show,” Viney grinned through the lie as she stood to pull out a chair for Emira to sit. 

“And miss the chance to have coffee with a pretty girl like you?” Emira feigned a look of disbelief as she grinned. “Never!” she smiled as she plopped down without grace, noting the light blush that washed over Viney’s cheeks. 

Grabbing a second chair, Viney turned to the green haired girl, ushering to her to lift her injured leg before scooting the chair under it. “You gotta keep that leg elevated if you want it to heal, Blight,” Viney hummed as she gently lifted the girl’s leg, placing her jacket underneath, cushioning it against the wooden seat. 

“Yes ma’am,” Emira smirked as she watched Viney’s face turn a deeper shade of red as her own turned smug. “So chivalrous.”

“What can I say,” Viney chuckled, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck with a smile, “I try.” Settling in a short, comfortable silence, Viney briefly met the eyes of the girl in front of her as the coffees she had pre-ordered arrived to the table. Watching as the girl took a sip, the beast keeper felt her heart flutter before the Blight girl’s voice, suddenly filled with confidence, graced her ears in conversation. Listening closely, Viney breathed a content sigh as she sipped her coffee, chucking at Emira’s animated remarks. While the circumstances that had finally brought the pair together had been less than ideal, broken bones aside, it had been worth it.


End file.
